This invention relates to main switches for tape recorders and, more particularly, to main switches using power jacks for tape recorders provided with power jacks.
Recently, various portable tape recorders that can be put in a briefcase or suit pockets have been sold. Some of these tape recorders have as small a housing size and shape as possible to provide for better portability.
In such tape recorders, the main switch is omitted so that the outer size may be smaller.
When such a tape recorder without a main switch is carried in a briefcase or suit pocket, however, it is likely that its buttons (or switches), such as the play button (or switch), fast feed button (or switch) or rewind button (or switch), are struck and depressed by various objects which are carried together in the briefcase or suit pocket.
If occasional depression of buttons or switches of the tape recorder occurs, power is supplied from the battery contained in the tape recorder to the motor therefor. In such a case, the battery may be consumed while the tape recorder is carried. Since the motor of the tape recorder consumes considerable power, once this occurs, it is likely that the tape recorder no longer provides its function when it is subsequently desired to use the tape recorder.